


Connection

by Nanagrb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanagrb/pseuds/Nanagrb
Summary: Hermione meets with Draco with a business proposition in her hands. Perhaps it shall be the final nudge they needed to establish a true (romantic) connection between them?





	Connection

The corridor she was waiting in, sat on a luxurious green velvet chair with golden legs that she wouldn't have ever contemplated putting in a mere hallway, smelled like everything she associated with the building's owner: refinement, power, cleanliness and an over-powering touch of opulence.   
  
Even the colour palette reflected Malfoy's essence: rich velvet greens, gleaming silver, shining gold, cool marble and dark wood. Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing a place being the mirror of its landlord this way... well, with the exception of the Weasley's clustered yet organized chaos that somehow filled each who stepped in with a feeling of warmth and home. A complete contrast to the image of wealth and power emanating from the building Draco built for Malfoy, Inc.  
  
But, she wasn't fazed by it. She knew it was the professional and public persona without the true essence of Draco's soul that he only showed to a restricted number of people, herself happily included.   
  
Not only was it everything she expected from him, it also reassured her in her choice of coming here in the first place.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
Her musings were interrupted by Malfoy's secretary, a young wizard whose name she couldn't remember but somehow knew was a half-blood from Slytherin, a few years behind them (she blamed Ginny's love for gossiping during their weekly girls night!).  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is ready to see you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She stood from the comfiest waiting chair she has ever sat on with a slight sense of regret, and slowly walked to the dark French door that gave way to Draco's office. She took a small moment to steady her nerves before knocking. Hermione Granger was not one to appreciate looking unsteady and unconfident, especially not in front of Draco Malfoy, with his handsome features and confidence. She lifted her chest a little, adorned a slight polite smile and knocked twice.  
  
"Come in."   
  
As she walked the dozen or so steps before arriving to the space's main area where Draco was getting up from his chair and coming around the desk, she took a quick appraisal of the room. From her rapid observation she could see how much of Draco was in it: the same feel of cool and easy opulence that was already present in the corridor, a decidedly modern decor mixed with a few outstanding ancient pieces. Even though she hadn't ever been before in his working space before she truly enjoyed the sense of seriousness and focus it transpired.   
  
"Granger! I didn't know you were my morning meeting!" Malfoy's greeting was paired with a brief hold of both her hands and a smirk.  
  
"Such a lack of preparation, Malfoy! I expected more from the "Great CEO"." she teased him.  
  
"Isn't a "great CEO" prepared for anything, anytime, Granger?"  
  
"Maybe... or maybe you're just slacking? I should perhaps take my business elsewhere."  
  
"Granger, you wound me! You really didn't come just to see my "perfect features and masculine" torso on a thursday morning?! How dare you!"  
  
"Won't you ever let it go Draco? You know it was the firewhiskey's fault. I even said you were nice! Clearly I was smashed if I said something so preposterous."  
  
He only responded with a "Maybe!" and raised eyebrows paired with a teasing smirk. And Hermione was glad for this moment filled with their usual banter and maybe-flirting that came each time they met. It suddenly didn't feel as daunting nor weird to speak with him about her idea.  
  
"So, Granger, what really does bring you here?" Draco asked as he sat in his luxurious and surely extremely comfortable leather armchair. He gestured towards the chair that appeared right in front of the desk for her as he sat down.  
  
"Well, I came with a business proposition."  
  
"Truly? Let's hear that."  
  
"Do you remember that time when I was ranting about the wizarding's world serious lack of communication technologies after the owl I sent you found you late because you were in an unplottable building?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it got me into thinking."  
  
"When are you not thinking Granger?"  
  
"Oh! Do shut up! Please, I'm trying to give you the context."  
  
He shrugged and drawled "Alright".   
  
"Muggles have developped a few years ago a way to make telephones mobile. You do remember what I told you about telephones, right?"  
  
He only hummed with an exasparated look.  
  
"Right. It took me a few trials but I think I found a way to create something similar for a wizarding equivalent."  
  
"So far, I'm intrigued, Granger. Details, please."  
  
"It has a few requirements for it to work, of course. Firstly, a network capable of discerning those types of information and magic would have to be created. I think the most effective way of doing so would be through a honestly quite enormous silver infused quartz crystal for its conducing properties, and a mix of essence of salt and mercure around for its stabilizing qualities. Then..."  
  
She bent down a little to reach her bag resting at her feet, and extracted her slightly-larger than a palm prototype.  
  
"... we produce a version of this. Of course this is only a prototype, although a better one, the final product would be more polished and easier to produce, I think. This is a glass piece that was infused in silver just like connected mirrors, except I added also quartz dust and a mix of green java powder and magical coal, the same core as for Floo powder. For it to work as I intend it to, during manuftacturing a serial number with its own difference in magical resonnance would be embedded in it."  
  
Hermione tried not to look too much at his expressions, knowing that doing so would lead her to distractions, and those were not permitted until she finished pitching him her idea.  
  
"During sale each communicator would be keyed to the magical signature of the client's wand. With it, he or she would just have to write on the pad's surface the number they wish to reach and flick towards the left for a simple message (of course they would have to think it first and then tap on the communicator for it to be sent) or towards the right for a visual connection."  
  
For a few but very long-feeling moments, the silence left by the end of her monologue was practically stiffling, at least for her.  
  
She felt mostly satisfied by it, it was clear enough and still information filled. And yet, she couldn't stop the nerves from invading her. She felt just like she did each time before Professor Snape delivered them their annoted essays!  
  
It certainly didn't help that Draco only sat in the same position he was in during her entire speech, calm and devoid of any facial expression. His "business face" she guessed.  
  
Had she not known him as well as she did, had it been still in their Hogwarts days, she would have thought he just waited in order to make her squirm all the while knowing he would reject her proposition. Now, she knew, that although his face was poised, his eyes revealed just how deeply he thought and considered the implications of about every thing she said.  
  
Alas, that knowledge didn't help at all the wreck that were her jittery fingers in the present moment.   
  
She was so focused on calming her nerves, she almost flinched from surprise when his low voice perturbed the quiet.  
  
"A few questions. Why would you come to see me for business? I know it isn't in your habit to mix your professional and personnal lives."  
  
"I trust you. That's all. I know you can do the difference and that it wouldn't change our friendship, especially not after all the work we put in creating it in the first place."  
  
"Hmm. Why would Malfoy Inc., invest in this proposition that alleviates the need for owls when we own most of the owl-market? What is the benefit for us?"  
  
"I admit some of the owl-market would feel the difference, but not as much as one would think. Older and more traditionalist wizards and witches wouldn't represent much of the clientele. Also, I expect underage wizards and witches wouldn't be permitted to purchase one of the products not only because of the Ministry's trace in their wands but Hogwarts policies too. Considering most owl private purchases are made by those two population classes, I imagine the impact wouldn't be so harmful. Also I think some people would just continue using owl-communication for its direct and entirely untracable link between the sender and receiver, old habits die hard. Furthermore, I think it would not only be highly beneficial in monetary terms for your company, but it would also only consolidate Malfoy Inc.'s position as a leader for the Wizarding's World progress in the public's eye."  
  
Once again, Malfoy took his time before answering. She was certain at this point, part of it was only for his enjoyment at making her wait on his word. The utter prat.  
  
"Alright. I like the idea and am agreable on the proposition..."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"... However, I would need a few things before drawing a contract."  
  
She felt so happy she couldn't trust herself not to squeal so she only nodded for him to continue.  
  
"First, I need a written business proposition..."  
  
She interrupted him again by getting her folder out of her bag and placing it with a satisfied small smile before him. She thoroughly enjoyed his slightly annoyed face.  
  
"... Always the thorough little swot, huh Granger?" he reprimanded with a humorous tilt on his lips. "Secondly, we need legal counsels from two different and independent law firms. Thirdly, I need to contact my arithmancy team to establish previsions of cost and production logistics..."  
  
Just as she was about to cut him again he glared at her.  
  
"... I know you most probably already did those, but the previsions need to come from the corporation alright?" He said with raised eyebrows, while waiting for her to nod before continuing. "Substracting the costs of production going to Malfoy Inc, what shares did you imagine for the benefits?"  
  
"60/40."  
  
He opened his mouth to counter with his own proposition, but it was her turn to glare at him. Daring him to object when he knew she was being generous in the first place.  
  
"Alright, alright, 60/40 it is. Last question. Are you free for lunch?"  
  
"Why? Do you need to go into more details? Everything's written down, you know?"  
  
"No, silly bookworm. I'm taking you to eat and drink, so that we can celebrate you making me even richer and more powerful."  
  
He said the last bit with a combination of teasingly lifted eyebrows and a full-blown smirk that she now only associated with him.  
  
"Where to? Mario's as usual?"  
  
"Please, Granger, don't insult me! After the cold lasagna they served us last time I do not think they will see us there for a long time. Cold lasagna, to a Malfoy?! Preposterous! No, we're going to Blaise's new venture, he was boasting about having the best wines you could find in the whole of Britain, what better way of testing that statement than going for a little celebration, huh?"  
  
"Malfoy! You know I hate side-apparition! I don't know the location, you're doing it on purpose!"  
  
"Hmmm... maybe." He said mirthfully while offering his arm to her. And although she was slightly annoyed with him at the present second, she didn't even hesitate to reach for his suit-covered wrist, a true testament of how far their relationship progressed since the days of "Death-Eater" and "Mudblood.   
  
Just as the sucking sensation of the Apparition took hold of them, Hermione savoured the feel of his warm arm in her hand and an unhelpful part of her mind, well the majority to be truthful, mourned a little the fact that she didn't get to test if the rest of him was just as warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this quick little number. Part two coming up soon !


End file.
